


Ice Queen

by Madashatters



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, Protective Cheryl Blossom, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madashatters/pseuds/Madashatters
Summary: Cheryl Blossom, as we all know, is the queen bitch of Riverdale High. Some would even say she’s an Ice Queen. Well, everyone knows this except you, especially since your the only one she’s nice to, Like actually nice. You never questioned it, it was always your relationship with her, until your friends shared the well known news of her other personality. You go looking for answers from the source herself and soon learn why she’s only nice to you.





	Ice Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever Cheryl fic :) there are so, so many more to come dear god. Sorry for mistakes, enjoy!

Cheryl Blossom was a cold hearted bitch to everyone she met. The spite and malice was hidden behind red lined lips and sparkling doe eyes but everyone knew who she was. Except you, because for some reason Cheryl Blossom never said a single hateful thing towards you. She was sweet and kind and one of the nicest people you’ve ever met. You always assumed people were just over exaggerating. That was until your friends saw how you two interacted and decided you had to learn the truth. 

* * *

Don’t get it wrong, you and Cheryl were never the closest of friends; different friend groups and all that. But you weren’t exactly just acquaintances either. You had an understanding. You never saw Cheryl in prime bitch mode, but you did know that no one really liked her, that they stayed her friend because of her status but talked shit behind her back. After talking with Cheryl for the first time and connecting with her like you’ve never done with anyone before, you promised you’d never do what everyone else does. When she needed someone to talk to you weren’t surprised to find her at your door. When you told her your doors were never closed for her, she almost cried, you had never made a promise that was easier. On Cheryl’s end, whether you knew it or not, she protected you. If someone even looked at you sideways they would be getting a visit from her by the end of the period. You protected her from feeling alone by being the one good constant in her life, especially after Jason. She protected you from being alone, making sure nothing threatened you and your group. You hung out whenever there was time, after the death of Jason it was mostly at your house. You barely saw each other at school so any interactions were done in private.

It turned out you had left your jacket at Cheryl’s house. You had slept over to help Cheryl feel better under her own roof again, and Cheryl came around at lunch to drop it off. You were beyond grateful since it was getting cold out and you had gotten dressed relatively quickly, not really looking at what you were putting on. So you hugged her in thanks, not really worrying about the pause in the conversation at the table you stood up from. “Thanks Red, you really saved me.” You smiled at her as you separated from the hug. She returned it, the smile coming easily as she looked at you.

“No problem, babycakes.” Cheryl left with a wink and a hair flip, not even glancing at your friends. You turned to face your friends in question, only to be met with five shocked faces.

“Close your mouths guys, don’t wanna catch any flies.” You sat back down next to Archie and continued to eat your lunch.

Kevin was the first to break the stunned silence, “What just happened?”

You stared at him confused, your eyes now jumping to the faces that still looked at you. “I got my jacket back?”

Betty looked at you with her signature kind look, “I think Kevin is talking about the whole _hug_ thing.”

“Or maybe that whole interaction with ice queen, Cheryl Blossom?” Veronica continued.

“Ice Queen?” The confused faces in front of you soon became disbelief when it became obvious you weren’t joking. “Cheryl’s a sweetheart, where’d you get ice queen from?”

“Someone pinch me, we’ve fallen into an alternate timeline where nothing makes sense.” You pinched Jughead in response, smirking at his small flinch from the pain.

“Guess we’re still in the the same timeline, how sad. Now, what are you guys talking about?”

“Cheryl Blossom is the queen bitch of the school and the fact that she not only was nice to you just now but also hugged you as if she didn’t want to be anywhere else in the world is pretty jarring to us.” You really loved Veronica for her bluntness, getting tired of the others jumping around the conversation.

Archie nodded, “Yeah, I’ve never seen her so at peace? Her eyes were closed and everything. Almost felt like we were intruding on something.”

You shrugged, unsure of what to do with all this new information. Sure, you knew Cheryl wasn’t the _nicest_ person and sure, you knew that she treated you differently but an ice queen seemed like a bit much. “Why Ice Queen?”

Jughead sucked in a breath, “Whoo, I’ve lost count of how many times she’s fucked us over. Anyone know?” The group nodded in agreement, now it was your turn to be shocked. “How did you not know this?”

You shook your head, trying to wrap your head around everything. “I don’t know, I’ve never seen her even near you guys, let alone ruining your lives!”

“Something tells me that was on purpose, considering the redhead in question.”

“What do you mean, Jug?” Sure, Cheryl wasn’t your best friend but she was important to you. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t love her to some degree of the word but it’s _Cheryl Blossom,_ she’s downgraded herself enough to talk to you, why would you risk asking for anything more?

“It’s obvious she cares about you more than she does anyone else.” Jughead sounds bored as he usually does, though his attention to the conversation betrays that. He was a good friend even with his sardonic personality. “She probably made sure you weren’t with us so you wouldn’t see that side of her.”

“I’m sorry Y/N, it’s obvious you care about her.” Betty placed her hand on yours, trying to comfort you.”

“The real question is why are you the only exception.” You shrugged again and looked down to your food, no longer hungry. You weren’t sure of the answer, but you were gonna find out.

* * *

You were outside the Blossom manor, feeling more nervous than you usually would. The manor in itself was nerve wracking, which is why you completely understood why Cheryl needed someone with her to get through it. Then again, she always loved the manor more than anything so maybe it was just you, but then why did she invite you over? You knocked on the door, forcing yourself to stop procrastinating and over thinking in general. You hoped Cheryl would open the door, you never really got along with her parents. Thankfully, the door opened to reveal the smiling face of your favorite redhead. (Don’t tell Archie.) “Sweetcheeks! What a lovely surprise.” Cheryl always gave you random nicknames, never really calling you by your name. It made you smile every time.

“Hey, Red. I, uh, wanted to talk about something?” Cheryl moved to the side and let you walk through. You immediately went up the stairs and made your way to her room. The only thing you were really certain about when it came to the manor, that and the kitchen of course.  You sat on the bed and waited for Cheryl to close the door. She sat down next to you, her knees pointed towards you. You had her full attention like you usually did when you were together, it’s why you loved that your meetings were mainly one on one.

“Sounds serious honeybunch, what’s going on? Did someone bother you?” Her tone turned dark at the end of her question, already planning the punishment for someone messing with you. You smiled and patted her knee, her hand immediately went to cover it, keeping your hand in place.

“Kind of, it’s more so _something_.” Cheryl waited for you, knowing that you sometimes needed time to talk through things. “I kinda learned something earlier that was hard to believe? And I just have questions.” You looked to Cheryl, both of your hands somehow now held on her knees. “Why am I the only one you’re not-”

“A bitch to?” She sounded resigned. She let go of your hands and moved so she was facing straight. You felt the loss immediately.

“For a lack of a better word, yes.” You watched her, giving her the time she gave you.

She took a deep breath and shrugged, her graceful posture still in tact. “You treat me better than anyone ever has, even my own family besides Jason. How could I treat you the way I treat them?” She locked her gaze on you again, a world of emotions always seemed to live in them. “How could I lose you?” You grabbed her hand and held it in yours, stroking the back of it with your thumb. She held tighter, steeling herself. Her eyes were shiny as she stared into yours, desperate for you to understand. “I’m not a good person, Y/N. But with you, I want to try to be. And I think, most of the time, I succeed. I never wanted you to find out because then, I’d lose the one person who was actually nice to me for more than three minutes.” The grip on your hand tightened even more as she pulled at your arm, holding your hands to her chest. “I _can’t_ lose you, Y/N.”

“You never will Cheryl, I promise.” She looked into your eyes, searching for something. What it was you didn’t know. When she found it, her confidence swelled and she leaned in to kiss you. When your faces got so close was a mystery to you but that wasn’t important now. What was important was that Cheryl Blossom, the girl you never imagined would want anything more to do with you than just to talk, was kissing you. It was everything and nothing like you imagined it would be. It was sticky from her lipstick and almost painful with their desperation. But it was like an explosion of emotions in your chest that it almost made it hard to breath, whether from feelings or because your breath was actually taken away, you weren’t sure. It was Cheryl Blossom in a kiss and you were already addicted to it. You placed your hand on her cheek, the feel of her soft skin only making this feel more like a dream. You separated first, wanting, or needing, to see her eyes. For a second, something like fear crossed over her face, only to be washed away when she saw the smile on yours. “We could make it official and then you really won’t be able to get rid of me.”

Cheryl kissed you again in response, her lipstick making a mess over your mouth but you really couldn’t find it in yourself to care. She pulled back and placed her forehead on yours, your noses touching as she looked into your eyes with an adoration that you can finally name. “Good, because I never want to.”


End file.
